


My Failure

by RogueMarieL



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: AUish, Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna reflects on Sailor Moon's path. Set at the end of the Beryl Arc, after Princess Serenity has been revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Failure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to this series, nor do I own these characters, and nothing I do or say can or will, to the best of my knowledge, influence in any way, shape, or form Sailor Moon. I am not making any money from writing using these characters.  
> This has been posted at my livejournal and at ff.net.

My Failure

"I'm scared." "I don't want to fight." "I don't know how to fight."

Thinking back on it now, that should have warned me, especially since the others didn't complain. I just figured it was her personality, and didn't think on it further, though I should have. Even though I couldn't remember a Sailor Moon, the other girls were like their former selves, so I just figured I'd blocked the cry-baby warrior out.

Sailor Moon... she really was a cry-baby. At least in the beginning. As time went on, she eventually grew more serious. Even though that struck a cord in me, even though it felt wrong, I didn't think of it. So she was battle weary – why should it feel wrong? We were all tired of fighting.

But she started to become depressed. I didn't understand – the other girls had accepted their destinies! Why couldn't Serena? What was wrong with her? Did her soul get split somehow?

I decided that she had repressed herself, and didn't give it another though.

She began to have nightmares. She refused to talk about them, though. She'd scream into the night - or the day, when she fell asleep in her classroom. Never words, just high pitched cries.

Eventually I talked to Ami. I told her that I was worried about Serena, that Serena may have repressed her inner warrior. She understood. She, too, had wondered why Serena was the only one who couldn't adjust, why Serena, out of all of them, woke up crying because of the things she'd seen.

One day, Serena fell asleep at a meeting. Rae rolled her eyes and reached over to wake her up, but drew back with wide eyes when Serena started to scream.

It was the first time she'd said something. She screamed, "Endymion! No, Endymion!"

Perhaps that should have clued me in, but I couldn't remember who Endymion was, and concluded that he didn't exist. Even though his name sounded familiar, I shook my head and pushed it away.

I remember how Mina sat straight up in shock. I looked at her oddly – we all did, except for the now quiet Serena. She woke the girl and dragged her from the room. None of us attempted to follow her – something I know I, at least, regret.

They came back quickly, Serena pale and Mina determined.

Time went on, and while Serena kept having nightmares, I forgot the moment.

Now I can only stare in shock, as all the pieces fit into place. Of course she was scared, of course she had no innate ability to fight, of course she was childish! She was our princess – my princess, and I didn't even know! I made her fight… I know there was nothing else I could have done – the others weren't as strong as her. Aren't.

I can only hope now that she will forgive me.

She's patting my head now, smiling sadly. When did her smile become so painful? But I know she's forgiven me. Now, there is only one thing I can do to make it up to her. I will take her memories away. She can be like she was before I did all this. It will mean having to erase the memories of the other girls, but… it is worth it, I believe.

"Good-bye," I whisper. She knows no more.


End file.
